Gift's and Curses a Twisted Rogue Songfic
by Armaris
Summary: It's my version of what i think Rogue would imagine being bored in one of Scott Summers Clases...


**Gift and Curses a twisted Rogue song fic **

**Disclaimer: AGAIN **i** DO NOT** own any of the marvel charcters nor any of the lyrics herein... only my thought's and ideas are my own...

**Summary:** Rogue's bored and zoned out of a class taught by Scott "Cyclops" Summers (honestly can you blame her?)

**Author's Note**... the bold letters are The normal letters are Bobby, The Italics are _Pyro_ and the **bold **are both of them... the complete lyrics are on the bottom... enjoy!

Rogue was sitting in her English class one morning. Prof. Summers was giving another one of his boring lectures on some old dead guy she really wasn't interested in learning about. She was bored outta her skull when she spaced out from lack of excitement… She woke up a couple of minutes later… She was in the common room a karaoke machine set up in the middle of the room… propped up on a stage. "what the hell is going on here?" She thought to herself. Suddenly music started playing and the lights dimmed. A light shown down from the roof and suddenly Bobby's voice was heard from the stage singing…

Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, **anymore, anymore.**  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.

Suddenly john joined in the songfest… they were both wearing different versions of the same outfit… A tight black shirt with skin tight leather pants. Bobby's shirt was decorated with blue stars and John's pants had a fire pattern going on… His hair was slicked back with gel and Bobby's was spiked in his usual style.

_(She is the one),_ but I have a purpose,  
_(she is the one),_ and I have to fight this,  
_(she is the one),_ a villain I can't knock down.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
**And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you. **

**  
**As Bobby was about to sing the second verse he was interrupted by John taking his mike away and continuing with the singing… As he sang he made beautiful fire butterfly dance around Rogue.

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the **ground below, down below**.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?  
_

Now Bobby again joined in the madness… Rogue giggled… she couldn't help but smile at them making complete fool's of themselves…

(She is the one), _all that I wanted,_  
(she is the one), _and I will be haunted_,  
(she is the one), _this gift is my curse for now._

_I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you._

**And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...  
**

Both boys continued on singing and dancing as if they were in some crazed boy band. Both trying to get her attention… "This is sheer madness" she thought to herself keeping her eyes on both of them fighting over who got the microphone …

**  
I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you.** Fight on for you. _Fight on for you..._

Just then Rogue heard her name being called… "Marie…MARIE!... Ms. D'Ancanto are you here with us?" Called Scott Summers staring at her… "Oh…yes professor I'm here…" "Ok, well then class dismissed…" "Rogue! Wait up…" Bobby called after her joined by John. "Hello boys…"She said and started laughing hysterically… Both of them looked at each other puzzled… She just laughed and said … "never mind let's go…" she grabbed both their arms with her gloved hands and lead them down to the dinning room… "It's gonna be a long day…"

April 16th, 2006

**YELLOWCARD LYRICS**

**"Gifts And Curses" Pyro Iceman Both**

Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore.  
Why did I say all those things before? I was sure.

(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(she is the one), and I have to fight this,  
(she is the one), a villian I can't knock down.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
still I will always fight on for you.

Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know?

(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say,  
Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ...

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, its all for you  
and my worst pains are words I cannot say  
still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you. Fight on for you...


End file.
